Many modern vehicular headlamps with aerodynamic styling provide for smaller lenses and replaceable halogen bulbs. The replaceable bulb arrangement permits the lens and reflector housing to remain in place on the vehicle and only requires that the smaller halogen bulb be replaced should a bulb burn out and require servicing. Most replaceable bulb headlamps provide for room behind the headlamp for bulb servicing. The reflector housing remains fixably connected to the car body. When the bulb burns out, room for a hand must be provided to remove the old bulb and for insertion of the replacement bulb while the reflector housing is in place. The servicing requirement often results in access holes in the support panels or extra room being provided for access from the top of the headlamp after a vehicle hood is raised.
Many newer vehicle stylings have smaller hoods, with the headlamp being placed under the fender panel, restricting service access. To attach a reflector housing to a panel connected to the vehicle, many headlamp assemblies are provided with special attaching screws that must be removed to release the headlamp for servicing. It is desirable to provide a headlamp attaching system that does not require the utilization of special tools and which ensures continued proper aim of the headlamp assembly, does not require hand access directly behind the reflector housing and is easy for servicing, allowing a vehicle owner to service the headlamp without resorting to a mechanic or dealer repair specialist. Additionally, the attachment system should allow a minimum space requirement, thereby minimizing weight and maximizing positive aerodynamic capabilities to enhance the environmental efficiency of the vehicle.